Only Friends
by Gleekfan
Summary: After Quinn and Finn end with them. Sam and Rachel begin to spend time together What happens when start to have feelings for one for the other?
1. Chapter 1

Glee characters are not mine

Sam pv:

I realized that Rachel was not in the last class and that worried me, knew she was like me by the ratio of Finn and Quinn. After having searched on all sides who likes to be always, I decided to go look in the auditorium, I realized I had been crying, I do not like seeing her sad, so I decided to approach her.

Rachel pv:

Was in the auditorium crying, the reason was that Finn has finished with me and now is dating with Quinn again, I was so sad as I could not realize before that Finn and Quinn were closer, but the we had made a promise that we would be together forever and that broke the heart me. I've never done, but I decided to miss one of my classes, I was not prepared to see Finn and Quinn sitting together and know that they are dating.

"Here Was ? " I looked up and saw it was Sam "Why are you here alone? "

" had no desire to go to class what you're doing here?" I asked as he gave me a tissue to wipe my tears

"There I saw you in the classroom and you don't like losing the classes"

"How do you do? " I decided to ask

"How do I make it?"

"How do you do to see Quinn and Finn, without it hurts?" He smiled and spend a arm around me

"Because I say to myself, I have to be strong"

"I also do that, every day before coming to school, I stand before the mirror and tell me I have to be strong, but I see them and I can not help it hurts me" I told him and another tear slid down my face. I see Sam looks at me and stretching his hand

"I hate to see you so," he said as he puts his arm around me and hugged me, I had the luck to have a friend like Sam. He did the voice of Darth Vader and I started to laugh, he's the only one who is able to make me laugh when I feel sad. "Never hide that beautiful smile" He said and I hugged

"Thanks for supporting me," I said

"We have to support each other, we're both going through the same" I smiled and kissed my head. When we left school, we had already missed the bus, so we decided to walk to my house which was near there. When we got home, I realized I was a little tired. So I decided to invite him to my house

"Pass," I said and he accepted because he was tired, sat on the couch and offered him a glass of water, he smiled as thanks "Serious Sam, as I have no words to thank you want to lift my spirits"

"Rach, you know I love you and I hate to see you sad," he said as stroked my hair "Do not let anyone make you hide that beautiful smile" and kissed my head said "Well it's time to go"

"Wait," I said and gave him the keys to my car, "take it"

" Safe ? "

"Yes, I trust you," I told him, he smiled and grabbed my car keys and for then go his home


	2. Chapter 2

Glee characters are not mine

Rachel pv:

I woke to the sound of the clock, I get out of bed, took a bath and I fix it faster , because Sam had brought my father's car and had to take the bus to go to school. Over breakfast. someone I ring the bell, I went to open and saw it was Sam

"Sam," I said with a smile "What are you doing here?"

"I came to get you for go to school"

"Thanks," I said, "Come " the enter. I invite to breakfast because otherwise we would come early to school . After much prodding, he agreed to take some coffee. When breakfast is term, grabbed my backpack and left my house to go to school

Sam pv:

When we got to school, we left the car , and saw that Finn and Quinn were leaning against the wall, talking and holding hands, sideways saw the sad face of Rachel, immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed, she look me

- You can do this Rock - I said - You know I'm with you - Rachel back smiled and I grab his hand , many students looked at us because We followed of the hand and we had already passed Quinn and Finn. Accompany Rachel to her locker and then I went to mine. When you get to my locker sideways I could see that Mercedes and Kurt approached Rachel surely for talk

- Sam - I turned around and saw it was Quinn

- What's up? - Ask, while I putting away my books

- Since when salts with Rachel Berry? - I wonder

- That. you do not mind - I said and I closed my locker

- If I care because you're a good friend and do not want you to suffer - Quinn said you smiling

- Because, it would have to suffer? - I Asked

- Because Rachel has no luck in relationships, you know, Puck and she came one week after had a failed relationship with Jesse and the only guy who stand was Finn. She is a little fussy - I rolled my eyes

- Thanks for your advice, but do not need it, because my relationship with Rachel is my problem, not yours - I said, I turned around and went to the locker Rachel

Rachel pv:

It was in my locker to keep my books, when Mercedes and Kurt approach

- I thought we were friends - Mercedes said, a little annoyed

- Because say that, we're friends - I defended

- Then why did not you tell us that these dating with Sam - Kurt said

- I'm not dating Sam - I told them to the two , they raised eyebrow and I explain to them what happened

- Then why were coming from the hand? - Asked Mercedes, was going to respond, when it appears Sam

- Rach Come on , we History class, - Sam smiled at me and I nodded my head - and we walked to our first class. When we got to our first class, we sat together

- Everyone stares us - I said

- Everyone thinks we're dating, because saw us by the hand and because we got together - Sam said - Quinn approached me and told me to be careful, because you're not good in relationships

- He's right - I said - I'm horrible

- Do not say that, you're a wonderful person and if not you have long relationships is because not they get the right guy - I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder

- Thanks for getting up the mood - I said, and he kissed my head,


	3. Chapter 3

Glee characters are not mine

Rachel pv:

After the History class was over, we went to the Glee club. Most students already were , I sat in the usual chair and Sam sat beside me

- Boys and Girls - said Mr. Shue - Today we'll talk about feelings - wrote in palabara and stressed the word feelings - How is it that some songs can demonstrate what we feel or what we feel for a special person

- Mr. Shue - speak Sam and look to he - I would like to sing a song

- Sure Sam - said Mr Schue . Sam got up from his chair and approached the band to chose the song, The music started and he, started to sing

_Oh, Her eyes, Her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_  
><em>Falls perfectly without her trying<em>  
><em>She's so beautiful<em>  
><em>And I tell her everyday<em>  
><em>Yeah - <em>When I sing that part I winked and I smiled

Mercedes pv:

I could not believe what I was hearing, Sam he was declaring to Rachel in that song. I hope that Rachel can realize, she deserves to be happy and stop suffering by the idiot Finn.

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change - <em>_When I sing that part, Sam knelt in front of Rachel _  
><em>'Cause you're amazing (amazing)<em>  
><em>Just the way you are (are)<em>  
><em>And when you smile<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for a while<em>  
><em>'Cause, girl, you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are - <em>After terminating the song, Rachel and Sam shared a smile and Mr Shue began to explain the issue, for to lower the tension that had formed

Kurt pv:

Everyone was surprised, so just make Sam, it seems to me, or was declared. He should talk to Rachel to explain to me the situation. Blaine and I looked because I realized that the last part of the song when Sam sing to Rachel. Quinn and Finn raised eyebrow


	4. Chapter 4

Glee characters are not mine

Rachel pv:

I loved the song that Sam had singing to me. I am glad that he it's to by my side to support me, when Sam sat beside me, I smiled to he

"Thanks," I said whispering in the ear

" I hope this will lift your spirits" I nodded my head and he smiled. So I decided to pay attention to the class

Quinn pv:

I could not believe what I was seeing, Sam and Rachel are dating?. That meant the love that Sam felt for me, was all a lie. Ques what Sam see on Rachel?. It is dwarf, egocentric and unbearable. The only part that is nice is, his voice. But nothing more, then I ask again, What the fuck sees in she ?. of Sideways I could see that Rachel leaned her head on the shoulder of Sam. That annoyed me, but I decided, not to pay attention

Finn pv:

I thought Sam was my friend, but now I realize I never did. Also thought that Rachel. she I wanted to my but now I realize that the two are a pair of liars. I decided to stop thinking about them. Now I am with Quinn and I am happy with she, Not I have no interest, what happens with Rachel. She is not my girlfriend and if is Sam's girlfriend. Lucky for both

Rachel pv:

After I finish the class of Mr. Shue, all left the choir, and I went straight to my locker. Grab the car keys from my father and then I left school. When I approached my father's car, someone shouted my name, I turned and saw it was Finn

"What do you Finn?" I asked when he approached me

"Since when salts with Sam?" He, asked me

"There's your problem," I said

"If you're right, it's not my problem, but I thought that you expect a bit more time"

"I also thought you expect, but a few days after we finished,you, start dating Quinn" said "So you have no right to claim me anything"

"I do not claim reclaim, just asked, but , I forget that to you, are not can ask nothing, because, you get hysterical " said Finn, he was about to answer, in that moment appears Sam and grabs me by the hand

"Time is not important, what is important is that we are happy" Finn looked at us and then turned around when he was away, I smiled at Sam

"Thanks," I said

"You're my friend and I hate to see you sad" Sam kissed my forehead

"Do you want a ride home?"

" Not wanted Disturb"

"You're my friend and for me would be an honor to take home" The opened the driver's door for me and then sat in the passenger seat


	5. Chapter 5

Glee characters are not mine

Rachel pv:

As I headed toward Sam's house, I could see that, look his cellphone with a frown

"Are you okay?" I decided to ask

"My mother has to go to work and I have to take care of my brothers," said Sam, I look "I love caring for them, but they are sick and is when need it most"

"It is serious ? " I asked

"They have a strong flu" Sam said

"If you want, can I help you?" I suggested

" ¿ Really ? " Asked Sam

"Yes, they are very sweet," I said and he smile.

When we arrived at Sam's house, I could see Mrs. Evans. that was at the front door. Sam got out of the car and then, opened the driver's door. Out of the car and the two us headed towards Mrs. Evans

" Mom, can go to work, Rachel help me with Stevie and Stacy" he said with a smile

"Thanks Rachel" and then said goodbye to the two, for after go to work

"Welcome to my humble abode" said Sam

"Stevie, Stacy I'm home," said Sam

When Sam said. that, a couple of steps were heard and I knew they was , the brothers Sam. They approached to Sam and the embraced

" Rachel " said they two, I kneel me to be at its height And The two embraced me. I see that Sam looks at his watch

"It's time to take your medicine," Sam said, as he went to the kitchen

"I do not like" complained Stacy

At that time, Sam comes with syrup, Stevie and Stacy hid behind my. It reminded me of when I was little and did not want to take the syrup

"I really love the syrup" I winked at Sam

"Me too," Sam said

"Then take the syrup, " Stevie said. Sam looked at him face scolding

Grab the spoon that Sam had with syrup and I take. Sam looked at me, when he, I saw that Stacy took the spoon with syrup and Stevie did the same

Sam pv:

I could not believe, what Rachel, had succeeded. My mother and I tried many times to do this trick and never We could achieve. After they had taken the syrup, Stacy wanted to put a movie to see. Stevie sat on my lap and Stacy in lap of Rachel. Halfway through the movie, the two fell asleep, with carefully, Rachel took to Stacy to sleep and I did the same with Stevie

"I think it's time to go," said Rachel, after that my brothers slept

"Thanks for helping" I smile

"You're welcome" Rachel said y after I decided accompany to his father's car

"Notify me when get home," I said

"I will," said Rachel and then went to his house

Rachel pv:

When I got home, my parents were worried, but I told them I was in the house of Sam, helping him with his siblings. After speaking with my parents I went to my room

- I'm home, safe and sound - send a message to Sam,

- Thank you for helping to care for these little devils - replied Sam

- Do not tell her so, tomorrow Sam - I send the last message

- it's Okay, see you tomorrow Rach - that was the last message we send to us


	6. Chapter 6

Glee characters are not mine

Rachel pv:

When I got up to go to school, I had a headache. I decided not to pay attention and I took a bath, when down to breakfast, greet my parents and I sat in the chair .

" Honey Come here W said one of my parents, I approached him and touch my forehead - Rach, you have a fever - said alarmed, When he said that, I was surprised, because I always look after me, for me it is very important, my voice. Then I remembered that yesterday help you to Sam, take care of his brothers and they had a bad flu. I smiled, remembering that moment .

" You better go to bed " my other father said - now I'll prepared a tea and you have to rest

" Okay " I said and went back to my room. I grabbed my cell phone and send a message to Sam

- Hi Sam, I will not go to school today, sorry - I sent him and closed my eyes

Sam pv:

I thought it was weird that Rachel missing classes, but surely that was in no mood to go to school. It still costs you, like me, see to Quinn and Finn together. So take the bus that passes in front of my house. I sat next to Tina.

"Hi Sam," he said with a smile

"Hi Tina" smiled back

"And Rachel?" He asked me

"It will not come to school," I replied

"Rachel never fails" said Kurt

"She did not want to come to school" I assumed

"Or she did not want to see" I hear to Finn, two rows behind mine, I decided not to pay attention. When we got to school, I get off the bus and decided to send a message to Rachel. Grab my cell phone

- You're good? - I send a message, and I enters school

Rachel pv:

I had fallen asleep and woke up to the sound of my cell, It was a message from Sam smiled when I read.

- If I'm fine, just a little a cold - you send

- Are you at home? - I wonder 10 minutes after

- Yes - I send and that was the last message that sent us

Sam pv:

After that last message, I approached to Blaine and I asked her car. I said for that I want, and lend it to me. He drove to the home of Rachel, I felt bad because she was sick, because help me take care of my brothers. When it touches bell, wait a few minutes and open Rachel, was in his pajamas and all disheveled

"What doing here?" she asked

"I came to take care of you," I said

"No need," Rachel said

"I know," I said, "But I want to take care of you "

Rachel pv:

I smiled when Sam said that.

"I'm a little better now, Sam" told "just a bit boring"

"So we spend time together" I went back to smile and the two proceeded to my room to watch a movie. Us us we slept in the middle of the movie

Hiram pv:

When I came home, of buying syrup Rachel, I saw a car, I knew it was the car of a friend of Rachel. Between my house and saw a jacket on the couch, I decided to go to Rachel's room and saw something very tender. Rachel had her head on Sam's chest and he had his head up, from Rachel. I realized that Sam was uncomfortable, but I found it tender, to he do not care your convenience, while my Rach, this comfortable. I decided to let them rest

Sam pv:

I woke up to the sound of my cell, grip and saw it was a message from my mother

- Sam Where are you? - I look my clock and realized that two hours ago should have been in my house

"Rach" I whispered, she are woke up and looked me "I have to go home," she moved and I went out of his bed to leave her room.. When lowering the living room, I saw one of the parents of Rachel, take his tea

"Hi Sam," he said with a smile

"Hello sir," I said

"Call me Hiram" he said and I nodded my head,I worry because Rachel's house to my house was far " wears my car, for that your mother not to worry," I smiled and I grab the keys To go home


End file.
